


Damned to Hell

by VioletReaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Arimena is an orphan, as far as she knows. On the run from Earl Burton's orphanage, she's captured and caged by a cult to be used as a sacrifice to summon a devil. However, Arimena isn't the kind of girl to go down without a fight, and none of her enemies can get close enough to her to drag her from the cage without being torn to shreds. So guess what that means? That's right: she's pretty much stuck in there. 5 months later, a little boy with the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen is thrown into the same cage. Keeping this boy, Ciel, alive becomes her top priority, but she can't predict what keeping him alive will mean for her future... though she may not mind. Arimena has always loved deadly games, after all.





	1. Caged Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, I introduce Arimena and how she met Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except my OC and her mom. I'm not making any money with this and blah, blah, blah. You all get the point.

_Once someone dies, they can't come back._

The words echoed in my young mind as I gazed at the burning walls and roof of the place that had once been my home. Mother had never kept these kinds of facts from me. Death happens every day. I can accept that. I'm not afraid of it. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Mama's soot-covered, unmoving form lay beside me, and I placed my hand over her eyes to close them. Someone had thrown a lit cigarette into the dry grasses surrounding our little cottage, and without the rain, the tiny embers within the wretched thing quickly grew to a deadly blaze. Mama had gotten me out, but her weak, asthma-afflicted lungs were ravaged by the thick smoke. She'd sacrificed herself... for me.

My name was Arimena Ravencroft. Well, just Arimena now, I guess. I'm 3 years old, and I'm all alone now. Papa disappeared when I was a year old, and these last couple years have been hard, but Mama never blamed anyone for our misfortune. But what am I gonna do now? I've no mama, and no papa to take care of me, and no home to call my own. I'm... alone in this big, big world. How will I survive?

I don't want to cry, but I can feel the tears running down my cheeks on their own. First Papa, who's name and face I can't even remember, now Mama, or Cordelia as Papa called her. I didn't fear death. No... I hated it. It takes everything from you and leaves you all alone, before it takes you as well. I sank to my knees, glaring at the night sky. "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE FROM ME, DEATH?!" I screamed. "YOU'VE TAKEN MY FAMILY AND MY HOME!! JUST HOW MUCH MORE WILL YOU TAKE FROM ME UNTIL YOU'RE SATISFIED?! I HATE YOU!! THERE!! I SAID IT!!"

"Calm yourself, little one," a new, rather emotionless voice said. I whipped my head around, my long blond hair flying with the motion, to see a man in a stiff-looking suit. He had short dark brown hair, green eyes, and a pair of specks on his face. "I know you're upset, but blaming Death for your loss won't put a roof over your head or food in your belly."

"Who are you?" I asked, slowly rising to my feet. I was getting a weird feeling of repressed hostility from this man.

"I am William T. Spears. I have come to reap your mother's soul and send her to the next life," he explained.

"So, you're a Grim Reaper?" I asked.

"Indeed," he said, pushing his glasses a little further up his face. "But a better question is: How can you see me? Humans can only see reapers when they're near death, and you are unharmed and certainly not dying." I could only shrug. The man sighed. "I don't know why I expected an explanation from a three-year-old," he said. I glared at him as he used what looked like a long metal stick to stab Mama, but my glare turned into amazement as her blood turned into something else, and I saw bits and pieces of her life flash by. "I'm amazed you can see this much," Mr. Spears said, noticing that I was watching. "The only ones who can see a person's Cinematic Records are Reapers like me... or demons."

"Don't ask me," I said with a shrug. "I haven't seen Papa in two years, and I'm only three. I'm not supposed to have all the answers."

Mr. Spears must've seen my point, as he nodded reluctantly. "Well, child, your mother's soul has been sent to the next life. My work here is done," he said. "Though it would be unwise to leave you here, lest a demon stole your soul. I will bring you to the nearest orphanage. You're on your own from there."

"Thank you, Mr. Spears," I said, taking his outstretched hand, and following him to an orphanage run by Earl Burton.

* * *

**9 years later...**

I've left the orphanage. No one wanted me there, and I was always passed over for adoption. Now, I'm alone again, wandering the forests of England. I'm almost twelve now, or I will be, come the 13th of October. I've been walking for a while now... and I'm getting really tired and hungry...

**Time skip for a few hours or so...**

I think I fainted there... wait. Where am I? This doesn't look like the lush green forest I was in when I fell asleep! This is a cage! "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!"

"Silence, little girl!" a man snapped, grabbing me by the ragged collar of my dress. "You belong to us now, so you'll behave and do as you're told if you know what's good for you!"

I couldn't help but sneer at the man. "First of all, you're not the boss of me," I growled, feeling the anger in me growing. _How dare they cage me?_ "Second, your breath reeks. Please refrain from breathing it on me." _How dare he think he can tell me what to do?_ "And third... I DON'T LIKE BEING MAN-HANDLED!!!" I grabbed his wrist, and with very little effort, tore his entire arm off. The limb fell uselessly to the ground, and he screamed in agony like a stuck pig. Several more men came to see what the problem was, and were visibly horrified to see what I'd done.

"She's too dangerous to use as a sacrifice..." I heard one mutter. "So, we shall keep her and make her watch as we sacrifice the true lambs to the devil!"

 _Devil?! They're trying to summon a devil to do their bidding?!_ I snarled furiously, but was otherwise helpless to escape. As it was, there were too many of them. if I did break out, they could kill me. I'd need help to get rid of them.  _I'll bide my time, and when the moment is right... they will die._

* * *

**December 14th, or thereabout...**

_How I hate this place, and these people,_ I thought from where I crouched in my cage, using my teeth to bite at a fingernail that was getting a little too long.  _But the time is not yet right. However, when it is, I shall savor their screams... wow, I'm really sounding like a demon as of late. I hope the time comes soon. I want meat, not the shitty slop they feed me._

Suddenly, a new scent, innocent and pure, filled my nose, along with the scent of fear. I raised my head in time to see the cultists pin down and brand a ten-year-old boy I'd never seen before. I couldn't help but wince. Every child in this place was marked with that damn thing. My own brand was slowly disappearing. I never scarred for long. To my surprise, he was thrown into my cage. But before the man who had branded him could retract his arm from the cage, guess what I went and did? Yes, I tore his arm off, delighting in his screams as the cage was quickly closed and the screaming man carried away. I didn't need the arm, so I tossed it out of the cage.

"Wh-what is this place?" the boy stammered. Oh, crap, I forgot about him for a moment. "I want to leave!"

"So do I," I said, making my voice as soft as I could so I wouldn't scare him. "But I can't until I kill every last one of them."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Arimena. Just Arimena," I said. "I've been an orphan since I was three, and no one wanted to adopt me. Then when I ran away from Earl Burton's orphanage, I was captured and ended up in here. Those swine are using children as sacrifices to try and raise a devil to do their bidding, but it hasn't worked yet. Who are you?"

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," he said timidly. "Someone murdered my parents and sold me on the black market to this place."

"I'll protect you from them," I said. "You saw me injure that pig, yes? They can't lay a hand on me without being torn apart. Stay near me, and I'll keep you safe until we can find a way out of this hellhole."

I couldn't see his expression very well, due to the poor lighting and my long fringe covering my eyes, but he moved a bit closer, and gently brushed the hair out of my face so I could see him better.  _My goodness, he's adorable! Such lovely blue eyes and silky dark-blue hair!_ Then, he smiled at me. The next thing I knew, he was hugging me. It had been so long since anyone had shown me such kindness, I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it felt. I hugged him back, and then he said the strangest thing: "Will you be my big sister?"

 _(Record screech!)_ _Wait. Did he just ask me to be his big sister?_ I wondered, surprised. No one had ever wanted me to be their big sister back at the orphanage. I felt an unfamiliar warmth in my heart. Was this how it felt to have someone trust and depend on you? I smiled and hugged the boy a bit tighter. "Of course I will," I promised. "If I couldn't do that much, what kind of possible threat to mankind would I be?"


	2. Bloody, Gory Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Arimena and Ciel meet Sebastian, and Arimena begins to figure out who and what she really is. Also, mention of blood and gore. #DemonStrength!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything except Arimena. You all know the drill. All rights go to Yana Toboso.

**Ciel's POV:**

_I'm safe as long as Arimena's here. I'm safe as long as Arimena's here._ For someone who is most likely lower-class, she has a surprisingly sophisticated name. Maybe I should shorten it to Ari for the sake of saving time? Will she be okay with that? I looked up at her, and as usual, I couldn't see her eyes very well because of the messy fringe that covered them, but I had a feeling she was frowning, trying to figure out a way to escape from this place. I've been here for at least a month, I think, and I've never seen her sleep. Not once. How does she do it? She can't be much older than I, yet she's always alert, always awake. That has to get tiring. But I suppose she has good reasons to do so. If she fell asleep, we'd both be doomed. I'm not strong enough to protect myself, or her. I can only hope we find a way out of here before these... monsters decide to use us as sacrifices.

"Let us begin the holy mass again tonight!"

No! We-we're the only ones left! They're going to use us as sacrifices!

"Hand over the lamb, flea-bitten wolf," their leader ordered. "You've had your fun, watching over him, keeping him alive. Now you will watch him die."

"You can take this boy when you pry him from my cold, dead arms, you filthy pigs!" Ari snarled, holding me tighter, as I clung to her for dear life. "I won't let you hurt him and use him in your obviously hopeless attempt to summon a devil! He's MINE!!!" For a moment, Ari's voice changed. It sounded less like a young girl and more like a beast. That didn't seem normal.

"Fine, if you're so adamant about protecting him to your last breath, then you will be sacrificed as well!" their leader proclaimed. "Seize them both, men!"

I could hear Ari snarling profanities at them over my own screams of terror. Her arms were wrenched away from me and we were separated. Now I truly was defenseless. The two of us were placed on the altar, a dagger held over each of us.  _Why should we have to die? What have we ever done to deserve this?! There is no God in this world. Killkillkillkillkill!_ The daggers thrust down, and I felt agonizing pain shoot through my stomach. I heard Ari give an inhuman scream of pain that mingled with mine, and all of a sudden, the shadows began to swirl around us. "My, what tiny young masters you both are," an amused male voice said from within the darkness, and the shape of a man began to form. I heard a snarl from Ari, and heard her get up. How could she still move?! "Oh? It seems the young lady does not need my assistance at the moment?" the demon observed.

"Don't worry about me, demon," Ari said dismissively. "Help Ciel. I've got swine to butcher." She gave a hiss for show, then lunged off the altar.

"Very well," the demon replied, before turning his eyes back to me. "You and your companion have summoned me this evening. That fact cannot be changed. Now, make your choice." He reached out a hand to me, and I took it. I felt a pain in my right eye, and spoke.

"I command you: KILL THEM!"

* * *

**Time skip!**

**Still Ciel's POV:**

I stood outside the burning building with Ari and the demon. Ari was covered in blood, both her own and the blood of the people who'd tried to kill us. Aside from the slight glaze in her lilac eyes, she seemed to be holding up well enough. The demon had healed my wound once we'd formed the covenant, so I was no longer bleeding, but I was still weak from hunger and exhaustion. "I'm sorry, Ciel," Ari said suddenly, and I looked up at her in confusion. "I failed to protect you from those swine, and now your very soul belongs to a demon."

"It's not your fault, Ari," I said, clasping her hands. "You stood up for me, even if you were overpowered at first. And even after taking a knife to the stomach, you still got up and fought alongside a demon to kill the ones who tormented us. Are you sure you are well? You were badly injured, and I never once saw you sleep during this long month."

"Truth be told, I'm exhausted, starving, sore from so much sudden movement after being in a cramped cage for so long, and seriously in need of a bath, but other than that, I feel... okay, I suppose," she said. "The cult member who stabbed me missed all my vital organs by three millimeters, and I tend to heal much faster than normal people. I don't know why. I've already stopped bleeding."

"Interesting," the demon interjected. "To be able to resist exhaustion, starvation, and injuries that would have killed a normal human, it would not be too much of a stretch to say that you may not be fully human at all."

"That's what the Reaper said, back when Mama died," Ari said, looking thoughtful. "When he viewed her Cinematic Record, I was able to see it as well. He said that only Reapers and Demons can see such things. That was nine years ago, when I was just three years old." She shook her head and sighed. "I don't know what it all means, but I do know that we need to take shelter and eat, as well as get cleaned up and sleep. If I don't, I'm going to collapse within the next..." Before she could finish, she collapsed, only to be caught by the demon. A moment later, she was snoring.

"She truly must've been exhausted," he said, and I thought I heard pity in his voice. "What do you wish to do about her, young master?"

"She was the only friend I had for a long and horrible month," I said. "She'd coming with us. I don't know how to get back to the Manor from here, but I have an aunt who works at the Royal London Hospital. We'll go there first. Perhaps Aunt An will be able to send for a carriage to drive us home. But before we go, I have a question." I was met with a curious face. "What is your name, demon?"

The demon smiled. "You may call me whatever you wish, young master," he said.

"Then... Sebastian," I decided. "Your name is Sebastian as of today."

"Thank you, young Master," the newly named demon said, still smiling pleasantly. "Was that the name of your former butler?"

"No, it was the name of my dog." I corrected him, and his smile took on a strained edge, as though he was resisting the urge to hurt me. Maybe he doesn't like dogs? Ah, well, not like I care about his preferences. "I'll let Ari choose your last name when she wakes up. I haven't the strength to walk very far at the moment, so you'll have to carry us both."

"As you wish, young master," he said, moving Ari so he could carry her in one arm, then motioned me to come closer so he could pick me up with the other.

I had a feeling being reunited with Auntie An was going to be eventful. I could only hope she'd like my new big sister.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

It was quite interesting to me, how the bone-thin little girl on the altar beside the even smaller boy had been able to get up and rip the arms off the male who had stabbed her, how she'd dismissed my offer of a covenant so easily and lunged into battle, breaking and tearing off the limbs of the humans who'd tormented her and the boy as though she was merely kicking down snowmen and tearing up a piece of paper. What's more, after I'd formed a covenant with the boy and been ordered to kill, the girl did not shy away from me, but rather whooped and cheered as though we were merely engaged in an amusing sport, even laughing as she danced around, killing with me. Blood splattered and soaked her ragged tunic from both sides, but she paid no mind to it as she ripped at limbs, broke necks, and kicked off heads, each bony limb becoming an instrument of death. She looked like an imp, but the demon -scent in her veins was only half as strong as a full-blooded demon.

This intrigued me further, as I had a child by a mortal woman named Cordelia Ravencroft but twelve years ago, though I'd heard that the woman died of an asthma attack just three years later, leaving the child, a fair-haired little girl, all alone. After it was all over, and the young master and the girl were out safely, she'd mentioned that her wound was already healed, and that her mother had died nine years ago.

Could it be possible? Was this exhausted, starving, filth-covered girl my child? I'd have to ask her about her mother's name, as well as her own. "Ari" was clearly a nickname given to her by the young master... who had the nerve to name me after a  _dog!_ Now really, I can understand why a human would want such an obedient and loyal companion, as most humans were lacking in these qualities, but to name me after such a creature? I've been saddled with a miniature tyrant! But I could hardly stay angry at him for long. They'd both been through a traumatic ordeal that had drained them mentally, physically, and emotionally. The girl appeared to be in even worse condition than the young master. It became clear to me that they'd need food and water as soon as possible, or they'd die of malnutrition.

However, there was a small problem with that...

I had never once in my long life procured, prepared, or served food for any of my previous masters. I'd never set foot inside a kitchen for longer than a few moments to ask the chefs if the master's food was prepared, much less taken the time to figure out how those meals were made. A demon's palate and a human's are two very different things, and even when I'd courted my dear Cordelia, she'd taken care of all food-related matters. I merely provided the money for purchasing such things. It would be interesting indeed, learning to cook for two children.

As I quickly carried the children to London, I began to hear "Ari" muttering in her sleep, growling at some imagined enemy to "Stay away from  _my_ Ciel." She sneered, her voice sounding furious yet drowsy, and not fully human. I'd only briefly glimpsed the color of her eyes, and they were the exact same shade of lilac as Cordelia's. From what I'd surmised, "Ari" had protected the young master during his time in the cage, until their captors had overpowered her and placed them both on the altar to be used as sacrifices. Had she remained awake during that entire time, focused solely on protecting someone she'd never before met? I could not fathom why, so I would have to ask her when she awoke.

As soon as I spotted the hospital, I slowed my pace and gently shook the young master and his companion until they woke up. "Young Master, Miss Ari, we are nearly at the hospital," I told them. "Ah, and the Young Master wanted you to choose a surname for me."

"Well, what did he choose for your given name?" she asked. "He has called me 'Sebastian,'" I informed her.Ari looked at me with a thoughtful expression, then smiled. "Your surname will be 'Michaelis,'" she said with a childish grin. "'Sebastian Michaelis' has a nice ring to it." I nodded, and Ari looked around curiously as I set them down on their feet and led them inside. As soon as we were in the building, the young master approached the receptionist's desk. "Please send for Auntie An, rather, Doctor Durless-"

He was interrupted by the sound of someone falling out of a wheelchair. Turning around, the three of us saw an elderly man of Japanese descent had been the one who had fallen, and he was reaching out to the young master with a look of amazement and relief. "Young Master! Young Master Ciel!" he called, and to my surprise, the young master knew this man.

"Old Man Tanaka!" he exclaimed, running over to the old man and hugging him, seeming to be relieved. This man must have served the Young Master's family before... whatever tragedy occurred that led up to him summoning me. I shall have to ask about that later.

"I am glad... I am so glad that you are alive!" the old man was saying as he and the young master embraced.

"So am I, Old Man Tanaka," my Young Master said, sounding on the verge of tears. I saw "Ari" tilt her head and cock an eyebrow in confusion. This could be interesting...

* * *

**Arimena's POV:**

So this old man was the butler to the Phantomhive family before Ciel's parents were killed? I'm amazed he's even alive. We now stood in Tanaka's room in the hospital, listening as the old butler finished telling his side of the story.

"...So you didn't catch sight of them either?" Ciel asked when he was done.

"No. Forgive me for failing to protect the Master." he said, a look of regret on his aged face."

"It's not your fault, Old Man Tanaka," Ciel assured him. Ciel looked pretty sad, as well. I was about to say something when Ciel spoke again. "Old Man Tanaka, this is my new sister, Arimena," he said, gesturing to me. "She was being held captive in the same place as I was when Sebastian found us." I smiled a bit shyly, believing the best course of action to be playing the quiet girl. After shaking his hand, Ciel introduced him to Sebastian, to whom he gave the pin and pocket watch that belonged to the head butler. It seemed that Sebastian would be taking over that role, and once Tanaka was released from the hospital, he would be serving as the house steward.

Moments later, a woman with bobbed red hair, red eyes, and a black mourning dress burst in, looking frantic. "Ciel! Ciel is it really you?! So you were alive all along!" she exclaimed, looking both overwhelmed with relief and on the verge of tears. She and Ciel embraced, then she seemed to notice me. "Ciel, who is this girl?"

"Aunt An, this is my new sister, Arimena," Ciel said, giving me a small smile. "She was being held captive in the same place I was and has no family to go home to and no interest in going to an orphanage. Ari, come meet my Aunt Angelina Durless, my mother's little sister."

"Pleased to meet you, Aunt An," I said, giving a warm smile, doing my best to emulate the distinct dialect of the upper classes. It was absolutely imperative that I appeared to be as blue-blooded as Ciel.

Aunt An released Ciel from her arms to get a better look at me, brushing my overgrown bangs out of my eyes. "You look so like my late sister," she said, sounding remorseful. "And yet, so unlike her. Even bone-thin and covered in scrapes, you're beautiful. I think you'll play the role of Ciel's big sister very well," she said, finally smiling at me. While Ciel insists he's fine, I permit Aunt An, or Madame Red, as she's often called, to give me an examination. At the end of it, she simply says I need plenty of hearty food, good rest, a bath, and a haircut, then calls a hansom and pair to drive Ciel, Sebastian, and I back to the ruins of Phantomhive. Just before we leave, she gives Ciel his father's signet ring. It was the only thing that survived the fire. I can only dread what Ciel will see when we arrive at his childhood home, and do whatever I can to remind him he's not alone.

I will never let Ciel feel the pain of loneliness again.


End file.
